


The Biggest Bang

by lemoninagin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lance being incredibly cringey in bed, M/M, Smartassery, behold my only sad contribution to this fandom, mad mullet disease, seriously bad space puns/pick-up lines, sort of, the things Keith puts up with are vast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoninagin/pseuds/lemoninagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...is the one Keith would like to make when he punches Lance into space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Biggest Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nakadoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakadoo/gifts).



“I held you in my arms before! What’s the problem with doing it again?” Keith huffed, sitting up and crossing his arms. As he pouted, head downturned, a rogue tuft of hair slid to cover his scowl, muting it only somewhat.

Lance could practically feel the anger emanating from Keith, and instantly he felt rejuvenated by it.

“Can’t, dude. Your mullet might be contagious, and there’s no way I’m risking that,” Lance said flippantly, turning over to face him on the bed and giving Keith the wryest smile he could manage.

Keith hated that smile, so, he smacked it right off his smug face.

“Ow! What the fuck, man?!” Lance recoiled, clutching and rubbing his cheek, which had turned a rewarding shade of red. “Why are you trying to ruin my best features?”

Keith sighed, flopping back on the bed. “’Cause you’re dumb,” he said lamely, as he didn’t have the energy to do much more than that. “You’re really, really dumb. And you don’t have _any_ best features, so don’t worry about it.”

Between the bickering spliced by intense, passionate sex, Keith thought maybe it was best to go to sleep for the night and ignore Lance continuing to be childish.

All he had wanted to do was hold him, the bastard. Just for once, if Lance could stop the lame jokes and properly cuddle him or let himself be cuddled without being embarrassing for at least two seconds, Keith would be entirely more impressed.

As it was, he was very far from being impressed by Lance in any way, shape, or form. Banging him into oblivion seriously didn’t count at all anymore.

“Aww, someone’s cranky, huh?” Lance smirked, rolling over quickly and moving to straddle Keith. “Having to save the universe stressing you out?”

Lance started trying to reconcile his immaturity, as usual, physically - this time by resorting to trailing light kisses across Keith’s tensely upturned jawline, hands smoothing up and down his sides slowly.

Well, it wasn’t going to work. Lance could just learn to keep his hands to himself from now on.

“No,” Keith said bluntly, scowling below him, resisting the urge to give into the hot touches and the love bites. ” _You’re_ stressing me out.”

“Ah, what’s that?” A tongue started lapping down his neck, a finger moved to tweak one of his nipples. “ _I’m_ stressing you out more than the hugely pressing matter of the safety of the whole universe? Well, I don’t think it’s anything my magic fingers couldn’t fix...”

“Ugh!”

“Though I have a few suggestions for how we could start so you’re not as stressed...” Lance traced a scar from a recent battle that was on Keith’s thigh, then leaned over to drag his tongue across it, completing ignoring Keith’s obvious distaste for everything he was saying. 

“Start what, dare I ask?” Keith managed to say, though his voice cracked as he willed his hips to keep from responding to Lance’s ministrations.

“Saving the universe, obviously.”

“Right, sure. Because that’s _exactly_ what I just said, you are doing _such_ a good job of listening to me tonight.”

Lance closed his eyes, smiling proudly as if that was supposed to be a compliment, and planted a few kisses closer towards Keith’s groin. Keith considered, for probably the millionth time, that Lance really had no concept of what sarcasm actually was.

Then the endearing idiot kept talking, and it was all over.

“Well, the universe expanded with a big bang so...why don’t we just generate an equally as big bang - or bigger bang, you know, I’m not really picky and I think we can manage to --” 

“ _Oh my fucking God_.”

“What, you don’t like my plan? I didn't even finish telling you all of it yet!”

Keith shook out of his hold, flopping to his side while Lance frowned over him, raising an eyebrow like he didn’t even realize how cringey he was being. Was he _purposefully_ trying to deflate his boner?! 

“That’s it. Don’t wanna go again. God, I don’t think I even want you to ever  _touch me again_. Please stop saying words, for fuck’s sake. Just leave me alone.”

“Rude!” Lance pulled away to sit back on his legs, pushing his lip out. Now he was the one crossing his arms. “What’s wrong with the words I say?!”

Keith covered his face with one arm, curling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his other arm around a pillow to squeeze it to vent his frustration. He groaned, trying to exemplify how done he was.

“Practically everything. Do you even hear yourself? I honestly should start recording it, then play it over the intercom so everyone else can hear how horrible it is, ‘cause I’m tired of dealing with it alone.”

“Why do you want to record me? Do you need jerk-off material for when you’re feeling lonely?” Lance snickered. Keith flushed, very glad that his arm was obscuring that reaction.

“See, _that_! That’s exactly what I’m talking about!”

“So you _don’t_ want me to record my sexy voice for you?” Lance lowered his voice, inching back over to him. Keith felt the mattress creak and dip down near him. Lance sighed contently. 

“N-no!” Keith blurted, then relented as he considered it. ”I mean, maybe? I don’t know, I’ve never really thought about it...” Keith didn’t have to turn around to see the triumphant grin Lance was probably wearing. He shouldn’t be encouraging this! “...but not like _that_! And you know what I mean by ‘ _that_ ’!”

“Mmm, okay, whatever you say, buddy.” 

Before Keith could respond, strong hands firmly encircled his waist from behind, a warm body pulled him in close. He could feel Lance nudging his nose into the nape of his neck, could hear him inhaling the scent of his hair.

“I mean it, no words, only like...maybe some moans? Or something, and that’s _it_...”

“How about just this for now, then, Mr. Picky?”

 _Finally_ , Keith thought, _now shut up. Seriously, Lance, you can do this, come on..._

“This...” Keith murmured, pushing back against Lance, and moved his arms to pull Lance’s tighter around him, relenting his grip on the pillow. “...this is fine. Thank you. Glad you could finally sacrifice your well-being for some cuddling despite the ever looming threat of possibly being infected by mad mullet disease.”

“Thanks for recognizing the great sacrifice I am making to make your cranky ass happy.”

And that was that. A peaceful silence fell over them, and combined with the rhythmic lull of Lance’s heartbeat pulsing against his back and the steadiness of his breath on his neck, Keith was soothed into some semblance of relaxation.

Keith felt his eyes begin to grow heavy, and he was about to slip into sleep, when -

“...and later on, I’ll work on revving your engine and firing your rocket so hard you’ll explode like a supernova, thus achieving that bigger bang for the greater good.”

Keith promptly pushed Lance off the bed, got dressed, and went back to his own bedroom, whereupon he refused to leave for over a day until Pidge agreed to make an electronic metal band to put over Lance’s mouth - one that could only be unlocked with a passcode Keith had to punch in himself.

**Author's Note:**

> None of the crew had an issue with that, it was wonderfully silent and peaceful for the first time in forever, and they all lived happily ever after. The end.


End file.
